


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Raw Cock

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: After discovering his wife’s affair, Michael finally is liberated to pursue his best friend.
Relationships: Michael C Hall/Male Reader
Kudos: 7





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Raw Cock

You had been going about your business when you got a text from your mate Michael. As you opened it, you saw a message that would dictate how glum the rest of the day would be ‘Bitch is cheating on me, moved my stuff into baggage, need to crash at yours’. You were fine with him crashing, however you knew of the marriage problems, how depressed it made Michael, so you were not prepared for your happy mood to be turned into a disaster. 

You messaged him saying it was ok for him to stay, then started making a Pizza order for lunch, ‘He’d probably need Uber eats comfort food’ you thought. Michael rocked up sometime afterwards, you quickly gave him a hug “Oh man, I’m so sorry about this” you told him, Michael let out a feint smile “Don’t apologise, you’re not the one who fucked her”, you let out a chuckle & sat down. “So if you don’t mind me asking, how did you find out?” Michael swallowed “Well I was in my house, and I happened to glance out of my window & caught her fucking the neighbour across the street” you spluttered in shock “What?!” “Yeah, and as I was standing there in shock, she looked up, saw me and grinned, how fucked is that?” You were horrified, how could someone be so callous with your friend? “Man fuck her, I bet the neighbour is one of those basic Christian men that marry the Karen’s who demand to speak to the manager.” Michael laughed at this, you both knew it to be true. Michael’s soon to be ex was rather frigid and seemed to put your friend into some type of cage, he was free to be happy with you but whenever they were together, you saw the light leave your friend so she probably did cheat with a man who was similar to her in that regard. 

“I’m still shocked, how could someone pass you up. You’re a fucking good looking man, you deserve someone who’s gonna appreciate that, someone who enjoys seeing you light up and be fun, be yourself” “Someone like you?” You halted, you had a crush on Michael for a long time, but you kept it to the side due to his wife & you weren’t about to bring it up whilst he was in pain. “Michael I” you had barely gotten the words out before he kissed you. “You’re right, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time Y/N, and I should have been brave & told you, but I went with her because I was scared and I dimmed my light, never again” shocked was an understatement, you were floored by Michael’s reveal. “Michael I don’t want you saying this & not meaning it, you caught your wife cheating, I think you need time to” he cut you off “I’ve had time, nights after arguments I’ve spent thinking about it, awake at early hours thinking about it. In her shitty own way, she liberated me. I know what I want, and I know you want me as well, so stop worrying, I’m all in”

You finally crumbled, kissing Michael back. He practically ripped off your clothes before ripping off his own. “Fuck I want you so bad!” he hoisted you up & carried you to the bedroom before throwing you down, he slid over, kissing you. ”I’m gonna fuck you like you deserve Y/N, you ready?” Finally having everything you had wanted for years, you nodded. Michael shoved in “Oh fuck! Man, your hole’s nice and tight, Fuck yeah!” He set a brutal pace which left you screaming, scratching his back which only made the fuck even better “You love this don’t you, your best friend fucking you like he should have been doing 28 years ago. Don’t hold back, fuck me back like you have wanted to for all that time.” You shoved back screaming as you both matched each other’s pace, it was true. Over two decades of sexual frustration had led to this, the sound of pounding filling the house, moans and groans littering it as well with grunts of ‘FUCK!’ & ‘YES!’. 

“I’ve got a messed up idea.” Michael grunted, lifting you to walk over to where his clothes were. He retrieved his phone & made his way back to the bedroom, throwing you back onto the mattress. “I’m gonna make a video, telling her that I know she’s cheating, that I’ll leave her & already have the hottest man to fuck, she’ll be furious.” You were absolutely frothing with need “Do it.” Michael grinned down at you before starting the video “Hey Morgan, I saw you fucking that limped dick neighbour of ours, so I got myself a fuck as well, the only difference is, he can take my cock bare” he flipped the camera round as he slammed down making you scream in pleasure “OH FUCK!” Michael chuckled, “Y/N, how good is daddy’s dick?” “Oh it feels so good, it’s thick, it’s dripping with precum, it’s so fucking good. I bet that fuck was slow and vanilla Morgan, you could never handle being fucked by this God of a man” Michael grinned as he continued to fuck, groaning as he brought the camera back up “I’ve already moved out, you’ll be served divorce papers tomorrow. See you in hell, BITCH” 

He ended the message, and sent it off to her before throwing his phone down & pounded into you really hard “OH FUCK YEAH! You’re so fucking good for me, taking daddy’s dick like he deserves, taking me better than anyone else. I fucking love you Y/N.” You moaned, wrapping your hands on Michael’s head, kissing him “I love you Michael” he started to get sloppy with his pace “Fuck man, I’m gonna cum! Clench round me, take my cock! FUCK!” the last word was yelled out so loud as he shot his load. You had shot your load at roughly the same time, both of you falling back, looking all sweated out and messy as hell. Your silence was broken by the door being knocked on “OH SHIT! The pizzas!” Michael started to laugh loudly, as you hastily grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom & your clothes & tried to get ready in time, even you had to laugh at the chaoticness of it all. Michael had that light back in him again, you finally got your dream man, everything was all right.


End file.
